


Appalled

by electrabart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Horror, Incest, Innocent Niall, M/M, Moaning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sickfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrabart/pseuds/electrabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry both really love Niall, in different ways. Niall can't choose who he loves back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Something awful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS THE ONLY FIRST CHAPTER BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO COMMENT IF I SHOULD ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT

"Hey Niall, how was school." Harry questioned with a smile as his 11 year old son walked through the door. Niall smiled back at him and sat on the couch with him.

"It was good, daddy. Kind of boring.......... but we painted today and now my pants are filthy!" Niall said looking down at the blue and red spots all over his tan pants. Harry beamed at his sons presence. Whenever Niall is at school, Harry misses him so much. Harry is always so bored whens he is out too, being a electric technician he sits around a lot. 

"Just leave them here, I'll wash them." 

Niall stood up and slid his pants off. "Daddy, I'm going to take a nap. Love you." Niall squeaked out as he gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and scurried off. Harry picked up the pants and saw them as motivation because he was supposed to do the laundry all day. So he got up and grabbed an armful of dirty clothes from the laundry basket. 

While walking to laundry room, he felt a buzz. He looked down at his thigh to see it was not his phone. So it must have been Niall's in his pants. Harry can't even count all of the times he told Niall to take his phone out of his pants before Harry washed him. But Harry kind of liked having Niall's phone for about 20 minutes every laundry day. Not like he liked to snoop..... he loved to snoop. He couldn't help it though, because Niall is a closed book that won't open to Harry.

So Harry sat the pile of clothes on the washer and found the phone. He looked down at the screen and was confused when he saw a text from a "Mr. Malik." 'Mr.Malik?' Harry thought to himself. 'Niall's teacher? Why the hell is Zayn texting Niall.'

He unlocked the phone and read the text.

'You were so good today, babe. Listened very well, Can't wait for next week x.'

Harry thought for a moment on what happened today. But then he remembered that today was Nialls study session with Zayn. But why was Zayn texting about it like that? Actually, Why was he texting Niall? ACTUALLY, why did he even have Nialls number? Harry looked up to make sure Niall wasn't there and quickly went off into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and typed:

'what do u have planned for next week?' Harry felt like an awful father pretending to be Niall. But, it was Nialls fault for having his teacher texting him anyways. Harry sat on the bed rocking back and forth waiting for a reply. Then Harry eagerly opened the screen when he got another text.

'Anything you want, baby. You were a very good obedient boy, not crying at all this time. Now you deserve an award.' 

 

Harry's heart dropped as he read the text. Did... did Zayn rape Niall?! Harry's breathe quicked as he replied with 'where are you?' 

'Still at the school, why?' Right when Harry read the text he stood up, slipping the phone into his pocket. He swiftly went down the hall and knocked on Nialls door, opening it and smiling at his son lying on the bed. "Niall, buddy, I'm going out to buy some groceries, I'll be back soon."

Harry smiled to himself as he heard a "Love you daddy!" as he shut the door. Then he ran off and grabbed his keys, speeding out of the drive way. Harry furiously drove down the highway, pulling into the elementary school. He slammed the car door shut as he barged into the school, speed walking down the halls. He stopped at a door with plasters of pictures on them. They were of Zayn with the students, and Harry noticed the one of just Niall and Zayn.

Harry swung the door over marching straight up to Zayn's desk. Zayn looked up from the papers he was inspection and raised and eyebrow. "Oh... hello, sir. How can I help-" Zayn was cut off by Harry picking him up by hist shirt and pushing him up against the wall. Zayn looked at Harry with scared wide eyes.

"Did you... Did you rape my son Niall?!" Harry screamed out in Zayns face. 

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and shook no quickly. "Rape... your son? Of course not! I would never-"

"I saw the goddamn texts Zayn!" Harry tightened his grips on Zayns arms, his tight grip putting bruises on his shoulders. "Did you rape my son Niall?" Harry repeated in a more intense tone, staring angrily in Zayns face. Zayn looked down at Harry's grip then back up at him with a devious smirk. 

"Rape is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? I like to say, gave him what the slut asked for." Zayn snapped in Harrys face and Harry loosened his grip a little. Zayn stared proudly in Harrys face. 

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Harry threw up a fist, wailing Zayn in the face. Zayn was knocked to the ground, as he held his eye. Harry kneed down next to him, punching him again. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN." Harry punched Zayn again, Zayns nose starting to bleed. Zayn looked up scared at Harry, wiping his nose. "I'm going to the police.." Harry mumbled as he stood up, walking away from Zayn.

Zayn lied on the ground, whimpering, then realized what Harry said. He stood up and quick as he can and held his eye. "Wait! I, I have to tell you something before you go..." Harry stopped in the doorway, not turning. 

"I fucked your son," Zayn said broadly as if he was proud. "I fucked your precious angel long and hard until his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Everyday he skips last period and comes here to suck my big fat cock, then he would ride me on this desk right here. We used to study every Tuesday, until he became a slut. Now I just fuck him so hard he can't walk for the next few days. Maybe even invite Mr. Tomlinson from across the hall to have some fun too. Point is, he loved it and begged for it and called me his daddy, saying his actually father wasn't to great. Overall, Niall loves sex and wont say anything to any cops."

Harry stood still, now looking at Zayn with wide eyes. "N-no. You're lying.. no, not my Niall. He is pure.. He is just eleven." Was all Harry could get out as he heard Zayns filthy words echoing in his head.

Zayn stood there and rolled his now turning black and blue eyes. "You wish I was lying. Come here." Zayn said as he turned on his laptop. Harry was hesitant but he really didn't believe Zayn so he went over to see.

Harry watched as Zayn opened a file called 'History slides.' Harry gave a confused look until he saw it was a video. The video played on an empty classroom for about 15 seconds. "Let me skip a bit forward..." Zayn mumbled as he skipped to the middle of the video. Harry started to think the video was suspicious, until he saw what popped up.

On the screen was his son, completely naked and bent over a desk, Zayn ramming into him. Harry's jaw dropped and eyes widened as he watched his son getting nailed by his teacher. He noticed Nialls hands were tied together under the desk so he couldn't move, but Niall had complete bliss on his face. Harry's skin color left as he felt his stomach twisting at the sight.

"Oh wait. Almost forgot the best part..." Zayn gave an evil smile to Harry as he turned on the sound. Coming from the speaker was the sounds of skin slapping, the desk creaking, and the high pitched moans coming from his son. 

Harry felt nauseous as Niall moaned 'Daddy... feels so good.' 

Harry watched the screen starting to hyperventilate as he saw Zayn pull Nialls hair back until he was looking up at him from the lying position. 'Yeah, you like that? Like when daddy fucks you hard into your desk?' 

Niall nodded desperately. 'Yes, oh daddy, please fuck me harder.' And Zayn did, making the desk move forward with each thrust. 

"I... I think i'm, gonna be sick." Harry said in a whisper as he held his stomach. "This is just... turn it off."

"Turn it off? This is the best part." Zayn laughed at Harry's reaction to the video but kept watching. Harry tried not to look but couldn't take his eyes off of the screen.

Niall was pretty much screaming out this time. 'Oh daddy! Oh god don't stop right there!" Niall shouted out in a hoarse voice, clawing at the side of the desk. Harry tried to look away but he could not. He felt like he was dreaming, like this was all just a bad nightmare. Harry felt the color drain from his face as he watched Zayn reach around to Niall's erection and started to quickly stroke him. 'Come Niall. Come for your daddy.' And as Zayn whispered that into Niall's ear, he was spurting out all over onto the ground. Harry shuttered as he watched Niall shooting his load.

Then Harry noticed Zayn speeding up at a quick speed, his grunts were getting heavy as he pounded into the tired boy. 'Oh god, Niall.. I,- Im gonna commmme...' Zayn strung out the last word as he shot his load into Niall, biting Nialls neck as he rode out his orgasm. Then Zayn slowly pulled out and you can see Zayns cum dripping down Nialls leg. Harry just stood still next to Zayn, disgusted and petrified with fear.

Then he ran over to the trash can, kneeling down and throwing up in it. He can't believe what he just saw. He just watched his son have an orgasm from his teacher who cummed inside of his. The worst was, Niall wanted it. Harry flinched as he felt a hand patting his back. "There, there." Zayn said in a smug voice. When Harry was done, he was shaking with anger. He turned around, pushing Zayn against a wall and wrapping a hand around Zayns neck. 

Zayn started choking and trying to pry Harry's hand off of him. "You disgusting, degenerate piece of filth. I will put you under the jail, you hear me?" Zayn coughed and nodded. "I hope you rot in hell, bastard." He let go of Zayn and started to walk out of the door. Zayn quickly walked over to the laptop and snapped it backwards in half. "Niall wont say a word, and now you have no proof." Zayn said as he coughed a bit.

"If you ever sexually assault my kid again, I don't care if the police don't arrest you, I will personally kill you myself." Harry threatened and walked out of the room.


	2. I think im gonna update finally

i honestly forgot about this an di came back one day and saw all these coments to update and i finally will so yay!!


End file.
